Silent Tears
by Kyousha Cryssi
Summary: When What You See Isn't What It Seems.. When A Simple Girl Is More Than She Seems..
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Duo and Wufei were in the buildings of OZ. They had been able to infiltrate  
it without being noticed.. Yet. Dressed in black, wich didn't bother Duo  
much, they were sneaking along the many, empty halls of the old facility.  
Wufei, silent as ever, was in the lead. Duo was walking behind him, hands  
behind head, looking like this task was nothing at all, wich got him a few  
scowling looks from the silent ninja. After a good 30 mins of searching,  
they both took a break.  
- We'll find nothing like this. I wonder what Heero was thinking sending  
us here..  
- Do not question his orders again, Duo.  
- Ah who cares.. Hey did you hear that?  
- I hear nothing..  
Duo got up. He had heard the sound of a scream, he was sure of it.. And he  
heard it again. He fallowed the sound while Wufei only shook his head at  
his companion. Finally Duo spotted some lights in a room, and he heard  
no more screams, but manly voices. Probably the one who had screamed.  
- Why you lil brat.. You'll pay twice for that! Get the silver whip!  
Duo stiffened. The silver whip was a new weapon wich gave electric shocks  
to the victim, and it was made with a new leather wich lashed the skin down to the bone.   
He took a peek insinde, but all he saw was OZ soldiers back, therefore,  
blocking his view.  
- God damnit move away.. Aah, much bet-..   
He froze. Hanging up with chains, dressed in rags, face and body in blood  
was a young, 15 years old girl. Her long black hairs sticked to her body from  
sweat, and her skin was opened at so many places. Probably from previous  
whipping he concluded. Clenching his fist, he noticed that the officer that had ordered  
the silver whip had slashes on his nose and cheeks. Probably nails. Good girl,  
Duo thought. The officer talked again, now his voice boiling from rage.  
- I'll make you scream out for your mommy slut, even if thats the last  
thing i do!  
- I.. Don't have.. A mother.. Won't.. Be able.. To scream.. For her.. Impossible..  
Alignement..  
- I almost forgot. Then maybe you'll scream out for the scientist!  
The first whip shot came in swiftly. But the only thing that could tell Duo  
that the girl had been hit, was the move of her hanged body. Her feet didn't  
touch the ground, so he couldn't tell her height precisly. The officer had been facing  
her back, but he now moved infront.  
- Seems you got a rough back, lets try this..  
Before Duo could blink, a long tray of blood appeared through the girls rags  
on her chest, starting from her left shoulder and going down to her right  
side. Duo decided he had enough of it, and took a communicator.  
- Deathscythe, emergency situation, sector 41, come now! 


	2. Chapter 2 : A Weird Capture?

Chapter Two  
  
Far away, the deathscythe gundam, wich was being studied, got its systems  
up and working. It's green eyes flashed and it standed up fully, and ignited  
its huge, double scythe. Opening the metal bat wings, it took off towards  
his master's call.  
  
When Deathscythe arrived, the officers were too stalled to talk. They didn't  
have any mobile dolls to fight off the huge gundam, so they all ran away  
beside the officer, who raised his arm for a whip at the girls face. His fist  
was grabbed and he was tossed away, and he before he knew it, he had a   
gun beside his head.  
- Well now officer, not really a cool way to die huh?  
Duo pulled the trigger, and the officer died without a sound. Wufei came in   
running and got in to start yelling at Duo, but when he saw where he was going,   
his mouth shuted up tight. Duo slowly detached the now unconscious girl. She  
fell limp across his shoulder and he carried her to the awaiting Deathscythe.  
He jumped up easely to the cabin and layed her down beside his piloting post.  
- Wufei! Meet me back at base!  
- But.. Duo!!!  
Deathscythe had already taken off before Wufei could stop him.  
  
- Come on Deathscythe.. I know your not used to have a lady onboard, but be smooth..  
Duo frowned when another shake was felt through his mobile suit. He did not hear any  
signs of life from the girl, beside irregular breathing.  
- Damn those OZ officers.. They think they have a right over evrybody.. Well if they think  
they can stop the god of death..  
The girl stirred, wich made Duo make Deathscythe come to a stop. He got up and went to her  
side, but she didn't move again. The floor was stained in blood, in a rather large quantity, and  
he feared that the girl had lost too much blood. He hopped back in the command post and set  
in the coordinates for their base, full speed ahead.  
  
- Hey Duo! How did the mission go?  
A blond haired young boy came in running, a smile on his face. He was dressed in fancy clothes,  
with costly shoes and somekind of fluffy tie. He stopped, wondering why Duo was keeping his  
back turned from the pod, and why he wasen't talking like he always was. His answer came like  
a thunderbolt. His young blue eyes widened at the sight of the mutilated girl. He knew she needed  
help, but he was too stunned. Silently, a young man with brown hairs, having long outstreched  
bangs at his front, stood by the blond boy.  
- What is the meaning of this Quatre..  
- I dunno! I was just coming to greet Duo and i see him with that.. girl..  
Duo runned pass them into the medical center. He had not said a word, trying to hold on the  
weak and fragile body of the girl. The scientists and doctors didn't ask any questions but only  
got her in the emergency room in a rush. Duo standed infront of the closed door, his shirt,  
pants and hands soaked in blood. Trowa and Quatre came in running, and looked at him.  
- Duo!! Who was that!?  
- I found her at OZ. They were torturing her. They made two deep shots with a silver whip.  
- The silver whip.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trowa looked down and Quatre shook his head. They both went on to their usual tasks a bit  
later on when Duo went to the washroom to get himself cleaned. He took a good, hot shower  
at his room after. He threw his clothes in the carbage and went into the shower. He then scrubbed  
the blood off completly, but when he got out, he looked at his hands and he thought he saw  
the blood again. But he blinked and it was gone  
- Duo your starting to see things.. Your going parano.. And why am i talked to you Duo while  
i'm Duo!?  
A soft knock came on the door. Duo jumped in his regular, priest like clothing and went to open.  
It was the team of scientist and doctors who had braught the girl to the emergency room. Duo  
quickly asked them how was the girl.  
- Come and see yourself pilot.  
Duo nodded and rushed pass them. They all shook their heads.  
  
- WHAT!? You mean she'll keep those scars FOREVER!? You gotta be kiddin'..  
- Sadly we aren't.. You knew what to expect with the silver whip.  
Duo looked at the body of the girl. She had a scar going down her eye, he could see the start  
of her chest scar, and a bit of the one on her back. He walked in and sitted in a chair. He knew  
she was in a coma, but he didn't care. It was still better than talking to himself  
- Hey there. Seems you'll be stuck with those scars i heard.. Pretty gloomy huh? Hey  
by the way, Duo.. Duo Maxwell. I migh run and hide, but i never tell a lie! Thats me   
in a nutshell.. I'm a gundam pilot, sweet huh? Bet ya never had the chance to meet one  
before.. Well we get employed for secret missions and stuff. Risking our lives, getting shot at,  
getting wounded.. All the routine..  
Duo kept on babbling to the young girl. He came back the day after as well. He had risen early,  
and everyone else was still asleep.  
- Hey girl. Hope you don't mind some company..  
- Compa..ny?  
Duo blinked several time. He had heard a voice. And since evrybody else was still in bed..  
- Your awake!?  
- Where.. Am.. I?  
Duo rushed at her side and slowly she opend her eyes and looked at him. Duo again blinked. Her  
eyes were of a weird, dark, cold green. No emotions whatsoever were gleaming there. All was empty..  
And lost.  
- Your in a hospital bedroom. I took you here after i went to save you from that officer! You won't  
be hearing of him again soon!  
- He.. Is.. Dead?  
- Yes! Now get some rest you'll be.. NO! Don't get up!  
The girl sat up, and Duo noticed that she had to be at least an inch under him. Her long black  
hairs fell around her lightly as she sat at the bed's side, and got up, like there had never been  
a lashing. She looked at herself in the mirror and passed a finger on the scar on her face.  
- A mark..  
- Yeah, a scar. We couldn't heal it, sorry gi.. Uhh.. What's your name?  
-..Name?  
- Yeah! A name! How people call you like..  
- I get.. Called by many.. Ruthless names.. Is that what.. You mean..?  
- Of course not! Names are pretty.. Sometimes weird.. But pretty! So you don't have a name..  
Duo looked around and saw a clear crystal settled on the desk beside the bed. The crystal was  
used for its powder wich could help cure some itches. He wondered what it did there, but the  
idea jumped at him. He raised up with a grin on his face.  
- How about Crystal? It's a nice name!  
- Crystal.. Formation of transparent rocks under pressure of the ground and..  
- No no no! Crystal can be a persons name! It could be yours! It's pretty and it fits you!  
- Crystal.. 


	4. Chapter 4

She nodded. Duo was wondering why the tone of her voice was so.. flat.  
- Did it hurt?  
- Hurt..?  
- The lashing, y'know, that flashy silver thing!  
- ..I do not feel instant pain..  
- Huh?  
- I will.. feel the pain.. Of this.. Soon..  
- What do you..!? HUH!?  
Crystal fell down on her knees and gripped her sides hard, but her face remained emotionless.  
Not a scream came out, not a whimper.. Almost not a breath. Duo was amazed and scared by  
this, The scars left on her body flashed once and Crystal's body jerked, but it remained passive,  
and she got up after it, more pale than she already was. She brushed hairs off her face and stared  
outside by the one window that was in the room. Duo's eyes were still blinking at what he had  
just saw. The pain in her body had been delayed, and she did not scream once at all of it. He   
knew little who could do so. He knew who was likely to be like so, and he thought both of them  
matched.. Oh well, he thought, he would meet her later. Duo walked to Crystal and putted  
his hand on his shoulder, wich only got him an empty look.  
- So hey, if ya, like, need anything call me up ok?  
- I will not need anything..  
- Nothing but? Huh? Hey thats the alarm! Oh hell.. Wait for me here ok Crystal?  
Duo ran out before she gave him an answer, not that there was any to expect. Red lights were  
flashing down the hospital hall when Duo runned outside. He gave a pissed off look at the mobile   
dolls, they were as easy to kill as flies. He ran up to his gundam, and ignited the main reactors.  
The gundam came to life, lifting its head up and igniting it's huge scythe, the green beam sabers  
bursting out. Trowa was already in his Heavyarms and Quatre was giving orders around.  
- They know we're here Trowa?  
- no not yet..  
- Then let's show 'em! Gerrrooonniiimmoooooo!!!  
- ...  
Duo flew up and slashed down 2 mobile dolls by suprise, the pilots escaping by the escape pods.   
Trowa took aim and shot many down badly, wich Duo took care of finishing easely. More came around  
and surronded Duo in a few seconds. Some were starting to advance to him from behind, and were  
aiming.. But then they were slashed down in 2 parts. Duo grinned to himself as the other beam sabers  
were igniting at the other end of the scythe. He had thought of it himself, and was quite proud of  
the results. As he was about to slash others, a cool voice came on the communicators.  
- Cut off the attack.  
- What!? But they're coming up in forces!!  
- Do not questions your orders Maxwell, call it off.  
- Damn you Heero..  
Duo shutted off the scythes and landed, Trowa coming out of his gundam, Quatre and Wufei running  
to them, both surprised. They started to talk out why Heero had called off the attack, and when   
he had came back, but they were cut off when Heero himself walked out of the shadows, his face  
cool and expressionless like always. He was wearing his uniform, just like Relena's, but the lady was  
far off into colonies. He stared them down, all wondering what was the meaning of evrything. Duo  
finally asked out.  
- Why did you call off the attack?! They're going to destroy evrything!  
- We've got something they want..  
- Something..?  
- That would.. Be me..  
Crystal walked besid Duo. Trowa's mouth gaped out, as did Quatre's. Wufei just stood and stared  
at the girl, muttering under his breath. Heero turned and met the girl face to face. The whitish  
skin, the deep eyes, And the scar.. He had never seen a human being like her, she wasn't even   
breathing faster from the effort of walking, she was just perfectly cool. But, even though he   
didn't show it, her eyes scared him the most. Cold. Nothing. Not a gleam of fear, worry, love,   
caring.. Nothing. He took a step back and looked at the mobile dolls, wich were just waiting..  
- They said they wanted something back.. They never mentionned it was a human..  
- See i told you, they're going to destroy evrything!!  
- Why would they want a girl? She seems perfectly normal to me..  
- Don't let looks fool you Quatre.. Maybe she has secret information..  
Quatre looked at Wufei and shook his head. A girl as old as them, wich they didn't know a thing  
about holding information? he doubted it very much. He gave a look to Trowa wich was silently   
studying the pale, slender form of the girl.   
- So what are we going to do Heero?  
- I don't know Quatre.. This is a delicate choice..  
- Aw c'mon Heero! We've done this many times before, we can throw them off our grounds!! And  
if they threaten us, we can still go and kick their..  
- Alright. Get all in your gundams.  
All nodded and ran off. Heero was about to do the same, but he felt a gaze upon him. He turned  
around to see that the girl was still there, and she didn't moved from an inch.  
- Why don't you just go back inside..  
- If it is.. Me they want.. Why not just.. Give.. Me away..  
- We can't do that, it's against our laws, your a living being, and we sworn to protect..  
She cutted him off, still her voice cool as ever.  
- If it's.. That your protecting.. Give.. Me to them..  
Heero stared at her. He didn't know what she was talking about, and he was getting freaked out  
so he ordered her to go back inside, wich she did without a word. He ran to his gundam, the new  
wing zero advanced. He jumped in and opend the monitors to all gundams.  
- Alright, let's all get 10 of them, it should be done fast..  
- Yeee-hah! Let's go kick some mechanical butts!  
Duo blasted off first, fallowed by a chuckling Quatre, and the 2 silent Wufei and Trowa. Heero  
shook his head, and blasted off. 


	5. Chapter 5

As he had predicted, the battle was done soon and the pilots were made prisoners. Heero was now  
wandering through the halls, not knowing where he was going. He then came across the hospital and  
infront of the girls room. He was suprise to see Duo in, talking enthusiascly to her, laughing and   
motionning actions, mostly slashes. The girl was just staring at him like she had looked earlier, not  
moving a bit.. Just like.. Awaiting.. Heero laughed to himself and walked off. Such silly thoughts..  
  
- And them BAM!! They all went down with one slash! Neat huh?  
-..Were you ordered.. To kill.. Them..  
- No i wasen't, but they were killing evrybody! I mean, like, kids and stuff! Innocent people!  
- Why did you.. Do it.. If you had no orders..  
- Because you can't just let the ones who didn't do anything die!! You don't understand huh.  
She just blinked, and he laughed a bit.  
- Well Crystal, theres alot of stuff you need to talk about. So hey, who's your mom and dad?  
Crystal frowned, wich made Duo scratch the back of his head and lift an eyebrow up.  
- Y'know, parents, folks.. Do you mean you don't know!?  
- ...  
- Who raised you then?  
- I was.. fed.. And given.. Water.. At each interval of.. 4 hours..  
- Huh? But.. Where were you living..  
- ..There was.. Bright bars.. A vertical.. Metal structure.. Made for laying down.. When they..  
Studied..  
- They? Who were they? Crystal? Hey answer!!   
Duo ran beside the girl as she fell to the side, obviously unconscious. He shook his head and layed  
her on her hospital bed. He pulled the covers over her awkwardly and sat back, opening his laptop  
he had braught and searching through the files. The girl didn't stir, move or made a sound while  
being asleep. Duo was in perfect silence beside for the sound of his typing and of his laptop.  
- Have you find anything on her?  
Duo jumped up and fell on his back, off his chair. Quatre blinked and rushed at his side and helped  
him up.  
- I'm sorry Duo, i didn't mean to disturb you.  
- Hey it's oky Quatre. But no i haven't stumbled on anything yet. She was talking something about  
bars and somekind of metal bed for when people.. Err.. Checked her or something, but it's pretty  
foggy.  
- I see.. Hey don't you think she's a little creepy..? I mean.. She never says a thing without that  
creepy voice, and those eyes..   
- Huh? I don't think there's anything wrong with them..  
Quatre looked at his friend. He suddently understood why Duo stood up for her earlier in the meeting,  
she was a bit like him. Without a family, living off to fend for herself, like him in the Maxwell  
church.. Evry gundam pilot's had it's own story, but Duo's and Heero's had to be the most terrible  
he had ever heard of.. Heero was trained to kill since he was only a child, and Duo.. He had tried  
to save the only persons that took care of him outside of his child friends.. He had been able to  
get a mobile suit so help them.. But the rebellion army in his colony had killed the noun and the   
priest in the Maxwell church before he'd arrived. Well more exactly, the noun had died beside him.  
He was an orphan, it had to be a shock.. That's why he considered himself the 'God of death'  
mostly.. But nobody exactly knew why.. Quatre sat beside Duo and looked at the screen. Slowly  
darkness came, and Quatre had fallen asleep on a bench while Duo was still looking up secret files.  
People of Relena's council had shown him how to hack down Oz's files with ease. He yawned some  
when he fell on something.  
- Huh what's this.. Secret project.. Oh damn thats an old file..  
The scan of the paper was indeed extremly old and hard to read. He frowned when the power of  
his laptop shutted off.  
- Hey!! I was just on something!!  
- If she wants us to know her past she will tell us.  
Heero stood at the door, holding the power cord of the laptop in his hand.  
- Listen Heero i think she dosen't remember her past! We have to find out!  
- Wake up Quatre and go to bed.  
- But..  
Heero turned around, wich made Duo grit his teeth and fist in anger. He shook Quatre awake, wich  
walked off without a complain. He packed up his things, and walked almost out before he gave a   
glance to the still sleeping girl. The way she had fallen was so weird.. It was like she had been..  
Nah, he thought, too weird.. Must've been the lack of sleep. He smiled some and runned out to  
his room, his braid lifting up behind him as he ran. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been already a month since Crystal was in the hospital room. Duo came and saw her every  
day for hours, sometimes almost all the time. And each time he was there, at the same exact   
moment she would fall asleep, without any warnings. He was getting curious about it, but he   
remembered Heero's words..  
If she wants us to know her past she will tell us..  
He was right, he knew it.. But somehow he knew she wouldn't be telling anytime soon. It was  
dawn as Duo was walking as usual to see the girl. He had grown quite interested in her. He knocked  
on the door and opend it softly, and he slammed it right shutted in merely a second. His face was  
of a scarlet red and his eyes were wide open. Trowa walked near, and tapped his shoulder. Duo   
almost jumped back half a mile upon seeing his friend.  
- What happend Duo, you seem like you have seen something most disturbing..  
- I.. Ahh.. Um.. Well..  
He pointed to the door, and Trowa moved to open it.  
- NOO DON'T!!  
Trowa opend it slightly before Duo closed it in a slam. Trowa looked at him weirdly.  
- She's.. Cleaning herself..  
Trowa nodded. He knew the bath was right beside the bed to not make any movements hard, and  
the tub was quite.. Low. He left his friend, wich was taking his breath, his heart still pumping.  
Duo slowly slumped to the ground and passed a handon his face. " Too close for comfort " He  
mumbled under his breath. He waited about an hour before softly knocking, his hands still shaking.  
Since he heard no answer, he came in. He saw nobody around, wich got him a bit panicked, but he  
was Crystal getting up from the bench she was sitting on. Duo smiled nervously and sat down on  
a bench, almost sitting on the floor instead..  
- Sorry for.. Um.. Earlier.. I didn't know that.. Err..  
- Didn't you want.. To.. Study me..  
- Study?! I don't Know what.. Ahh.. You mean!  
- The men in the white.. tarots..  
- ? Crystal what are you talking about?  
She stayed up, staring at him cooly. She didn't answer, just remained silent. Duo slowly walked up  
to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, and he looked at her, in her eyes.  
- Crystal if there's anything you want to talk about, i'll listen to you ok?  
- Listen.. Having a problem.. A dilemma..  
Duo stared at her and she suddently started to talk. She just blinked and her eyes grew somewhat  
bigger, and her eyes flashed. Duo thought he saw a gleam of blue in their middle as the very dark  
green was getting somewhat lighter, to be now of a dark forest like green. The girl looked around,  
like if she never had been in the medical room, then settled her eyes on Duo. The scar over her  
eye somewhat flashed, and it made her put her hand over it and let out a long, hard cry of pain.  
Duo just held her, not knowing what to do. He was holding her like he was earlier, his hands on her  
shoulders. It somehow kept her from falling, as she looked up at him, trembling and her lips quivering.  
Her eyes made him wince. As weird as it seemed, pictures were flashing through them. The cage,  
the mans with huge goggles and white tarots, seeing from her point of view, the medical tools, the  
wholes made on her body.. All the operations.. The pain.. Tears and screams.. It all passed.. He  
noticed that her body didn't grow, but that she slowly came to control her feelings.. A bit too well.  
He saw her from another point of view, standing.. Waiting, like she usually did around the room. He  
then closed her eyes and remained in that position. He didn't know what to do, how to do it, what  
to say. He felt her becoming weak, when Heero bursted in the room. Quickly he took hold of the  
girl in his arms and layed her on the bed. Duo could only watch as Heero harshely made her calm  
down, wich braught her back to her.. Normal self.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Well Hey there ^^, itsa meh Cryssi. i'm the author of this fic.. and i'd ~kinda~ like some reviews  
before posting up some more chapters. If i get enough, or sincere ones i'm going to start writing  
on this again. I really appreciate any comments i'll get on this, thanks. Ja Ne! ~Cryssi* 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
- What happend in here!  
Duo, for once, was unable to answer. He just stood and stared. Heero walked up to him and shaked  
him hard, but it was to no use. The always babbling Duo was now speachless.. Heero sighed and  
looked at the girl. He was walking near by when he had heard the scream and had rushed into the  
medical center as fast as he could. He watched a bit from the window what was happening. He   
had clearly seen the gleaming in the girl's eyes. He had a feeling that it wasen't normal, and it  
somehow hurted him to bring her back to the cold girl she was. She had finally been able to show  
something, even though it was bad, but she had to already cover it up. However, he had  
not seen the scenes in her eyes, like Duo had. Heero shook his head and walked out as Duo sat down  
on a chair besids the girl's bed, and he took her hand.  
- Stupid Oz.. Stupid federation.. Stupid colonies.. Look at what've they've done to you.. Look..  
He kept them on repeating over and over, not stopping until he fell asleep, head just aside her  
motionless hand. He dreamed about scientists around him, ready to open him up to check his body,  
their glasses being huge, and always a cold laugh coming out of somewhere..  
  
- This girl is getting weirder by the day..  
- Well it's not her fault!! You weren't the one caged like an animal with men with bugged eyes  
staring at you 24/7!  
- It's the first time i see you defend someone so much Duo..  
- Well.. uh.. I.. Erm.. You see.. Ah the hell!  
Duo stormed off, leaving poor Trowa speachless at his friend's action. Duo hadn't been himself  
since the last incident with Crystal. He was always stressed, stammering, nervous.. Nothing like  
the Duo they all knew, the god of death. Trowa shook his head towards the direction Duo headed  
to. He didn't go to the girls room since 2 days, wich was even weirder since he spent all of his  
free.. and non-free time.. There with her. Heero was the one now almost hanging around her,  
but he always had the curtains closed in the clinic's room so nobody could see what was going on  
in there. Nobody even had an idea, knowing how their leader was.. Trowa shrugged off his thoughts  
and went to meet with Quatre. At least somebody to talk to.  
  
- Scientists you say..  
- Yes.. Always with big glasses.. Studying..  
- Did they open your skin?  
- Several times..  
Heero nodded. He started to like to talk to Crystal, even though she had no emotions at all her  
voice, wich he thought would sound much more better with the melodious tone it had. He had  
started to come more often since Duo stopped coming around. When he mentionned him, Crystal  
just said nothing. It was like she didn't remember him at all, that her mind was locked on only those  
scientists and her past environment. Heero had asked alot of questions on them, the cage and  
all the surrondings, and no places he knew were recalled. He made a very detailed report and sent  
it to the headquarters to try to localise something. It would take a few days so he got more   
information from Crystal, wich she always answered without a complain.. A bit like Wufei, he   
realized, but much more.. emotionless.  
- Did they add parts in you?  
- Parts.. Material.. Add.. Joined.. Attached to..  
- Yes, anything non biological, or that dosen't belong in the human body?  
- ..No data held.  
Data held.. it sounded so electronical like.. They must have taught her to talk like so, Heero  
thought, lost in his thoughts again. The girl was too cold to be a normal human.. So he had came  
up with the hypothesis that some parts, maybe a program chip or a metallic part, was added into  
her and made her unable to have feelings like normal human beings. Even hard trained warriors  
like him had feelings, as much as he could hate it. Much more than once they had weakened him  
and almost made some missions fail. But somehow he could always get a strong grip over his thoughts  
and it would all fly away fast. Heero closed his eyes and rose, and walked out of the room. When  
the door closed, Crystal was still standing where she was, still like awaiting. She stood there,  
not moving, slowly breathing and staring ahead of her. Her eyes were back to their cold state.  
No more pictures were flashing in them, no more gleams of fear, of hate, or of any other feelings  
that could have passed there. The sun came down late, making the room bathe in an orangish  
color, wich reflected in Crystal's long black hairs, and white like skin. It gave her some normal  
features. Anybody passing there would have seen that, but the hall was empty. Not a doctor,  
soldier or pilot was around. The sun then finally came at a rest, leaving the room in perfect  
darkness almost, with only a shadow standing there.. Unmoving.. Barely breathing.. Coldly staring  
at the door.. 


	8. Chapter 8

- Damn you Duo your sooo stupid.. Hell yeah you are!! YES YOU ARE!!  
Dup threw a cup at the mirror, but it hitted the frame and bounced off.. Back on his forehead.  
With a yelp he threw it away and rubbed the puck on his forehead, muttering incoherently.  
- Now my beautiful face is ruined.. Look what you've done Duo!..Oh man..  
Duo fell back sitting on his arm chair, sighing. He putted his head in his hands, thinking hard. He  
wanted so bad to go and see her, but he was afraid.. Afraid of her.. And afraid of himself..  
He didn't have a single idea why he wanted to see one girl so much, he could easely so see Hilde  
or anybody else instead! Duo grunted. He was so lost into himself that he thought his head would  
explode from all the thinking he had done. He then looked at his bed and shuddered, a cold shiver  
going down his spine for a moment. Since 2 days he started to have nightmares.. But he wasn't  
the victim. It was Crystal, and all those scientists he had seen in her eyes.. The operations,  
studying, watching, laughing.. The coldness they only shown her, the pain and fear.. He had  
seen her almost losing her mind from it until slowly she mastered her emotions until her   
subconscient self had burried them all away in the further part of her brain. The scientists  
job was done, he thought. But in the second nightmare, Duo had seen them starting to.. "test  
her out ". Shooting bullets, making her hit targets, fight off assailants.. He had seen it all..  
She seemed even stronger than Heero! At one moment they braught in children, babes, old and  
sick people, and ordered her to kill them all. She gave them one look, wich he quickly saw that  
it was their last they would ever saw. Using a saber using energy to flare up, she chopped them  
down in a sadic killing, slashing them down with one-hit kills with ease. Then evrything went blank  
and Duo waked up screaming and running in a corner, sitting, holding his head and banging it against  
the wall screaming for the nightmares to go away. Duo was now afraid to go to bed. To see those  
horrible scenes again, so he took his warm jacket and went outside for a walk.  
  
---------------------------------  
Please forgive me for da short thingy . 


	9. Chapter 9

Note From Author : Sorryyyyyy!!! i took so long to update.. school and stuff.. evil.. x.x  
i'm gonna work on it more, honest! and i'd really appreciate comments/ideas, etc.. i need  
a spaaark! lol, Ja Ne!!  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The night was fresh, but not cold. Duo breathed in the fresh, cool air with a small smile on his  
face. He already felt better and he started to wander around the camp aimesly. His mind was  
almost turned off, since he was heading to the one place he now feared in the whole camp..  
His steps were slow in heavy, as if he was in a dream. He was like drawn towards the building,  
without exactly knowing he was going off. He opend the door to the medical center, still not  
knowing where he was, even less what he was doing there. Walking in the empty halls, the  
echo of his footsteps echoed quite loudly in the whole, almost empty building. The moon made  
his shadow dance on the wall beside him. His long bang was wavering at each step, trailing behind  
him. His head was half lowered when his steps came to an end, infront of a door. He blinked several  
times and frowned, staring at the white floor. His eyes then slowly lifted up and he jumped back  
when he finally realized where he was. His breath quickly accelerated and his gaze shifted around  
the hall fast, in circles, making Duo dizzy and finally got him to lean on the wall. He stared at the  
door infront of him. He knew exactly where he was, it was happening like in the nightmares..  
Walking around, ending mysteriously up infront of the door where he saw red light come out of  
under it.. His eyes lowered and he saw nothing but the silvery moonlight piercing through and..  
2 darker spots. Duo looked back up, pushing himself to the hand and rested his hand on the   
doorknob. Taking a deep, shaky breath in, her turned it and opend the door. At first, his eyes  
saw nothing but something dark infront of him with something wavering, but slowly his eyes got  
accustomed to the darkness and he saw Crystal infront of him. Her hairs were lightly floating in  
the soft night breeze and her eyes were somewhat gleaming.. They were of a dark forest green!  
Duo took 2 careful steps, extremly silently, when he thought he saw other shadows behind her.  
Frowning, he concentrated on them.. And he finally started to hear..  
- Evrything seems in place.. And ready to be set in motion..  
- Good good.. You have the remote control? Good.. Lets get out.  
The 2 shadows moved out. The light reflected on one's face, and Duo just couldn't ignore what  
he had just seen. Two men were on Crystal's back, with tools. They had white tarots an huge  
glasses with small robot arms moving around silently. They seemed pretty agile, when they jumped  
through the window not even brushing the frame. Duo walked up to Crystal and tapped her shoulder  
lightly, but got no reaction. Duo frowned and walked behind her. And he instantly wished he would  
never had. Crystal's shirt had been rhipped open with a knife into a perfect square, revealing her  
skin. The knife had seemed to be used after to cut her skin on.. A small metal door. Duo's eyes  
widened as his hands rested on the cold, hard metal cage wich formed Cryssi's underskin. He took  
a deep breath in..  
..And screamed out louder than ever in his life.  
  
- What's going on here?! Duo why are you awakening us all at this time of the night!  
Heero, wich seemed quite mad to have been taken from his research post, walked to Duo. He  
was the only one who had been awaken by his scream of death and he was already going to  
give Duo alot of scowlings when he was done telling his story. Heero would have done it, it was  
all roaming in his head since a moment, but it all vanished when he saw Crystal's back. Metal  
cage. He rested his head on it and pulled it back feeling a weird energy getting into his skin when  
he came in contact with it. That kind of metal was rare, and some of their gundams had parts  
made of the metal. The minerals used to make it were in very low concentrations in the ground  
and only small mines were found and quickly depleted. The rare metal was called the Shinen. And  
having a human infront of him with an underskin made of the Shinen.. Wasn't a human.  
- Now i know why OZ wants her.. And why the pain was delayed..   
- I'll kill them all.. All OZ..  
Heero stared at Duo. What he was seeing here was out of himself. Duo looked empty, yet  
angered and sorrowful. Before Heero could stop the young pilot, he rushed to his gundam and  
threw himself in the cockpit. Duo's long bangs were well covering his eyes and a bit of his face  
as Heero walked behind him and yanked his hand off the ignition button.  
- And risk you to get killed, your gundam destroyed and the best annhilated?   
- I don't care.. Look at what..  
- That OZ officer didn't know, none of them knew, only those who payed for this knew about what  
she is Duo.  
- What she is? She's a hu-  
- She's an android.  
- ..  
Duo's head fell foward. Heero thought he'd seen a tear fall down but he shook his head and went  
outside, towards the medical center. They had with them something unknown and perhaps dangerous  
that could cause their destructions and lives, maybe many more as well. Then OZ would infiltrate  
the HQ and destroy what they had worked on and bring up another war and maybe destroy the  
space colonies along with it. The colonies.. The peace.. Evrything would be destroyed, only for this  
one.. Girl?  
- Duo, get off that gundam now. I'll contact Relena and..  
- Arrrg! Shut up Heero! They'll get her and you know that! Get out!!  
Duo yanked his gun and aimed it at Heero, wich knew he was more than serious. He stepped out of  
the cockpit, and leaped on the ground as Duo ignited his gundam. Heero stepped back towards the  
still Crystal. He went to touch the metal again, but before he could.. Her head snapped and she  
took a dash towards the gundam Duo was piloting. In one agile jump she reached for the door as the  
huge robot was in mid air. Heero stared blankly, for the girl had made a 20 feet jump in the air  
with ease. He saw her force the door open, slip in.. and vanish from sight. Heero rushed towards  
the other pilots, ordering them to get ready for combat.  
  
- Hang on tight Crystal.. I'm gonna save ya, the god of death didn't say his last words just yet! 


End file.
